A Night Before a Mission
by minren
Summary: What usually happen before the mission?... Or rather, what unusual thing could happen the night before a mission?


**Hi guys! I came up with another story~ Just a friendly reminder, English is not my native language so there might be some grammar errors and such. Either way, Happy reading and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima ^.^**

* * *

** Night Before the Mission**

The night was tranquil, the ship they were on swayed along with the tiny waves produced by the chilly wind. The breeze would make anyone shivers at the coldness but the breathtaking scenery of the silvering calm sea which pictured the moon's reflection would let them forget the initial coldness they felt.

A certain blonde beauty walked across the deck up to the railing.

Some couples were also by the railing, talking how romantic it was to share this kind of moment with their loved ones. She smiled upon accidentally hearing the small conversation of the couple. The same thoughts crossed her mind. She wondered when will be that time, and who will she gonna share it with. Don't get her wrong. Even though she was wondering about those stuffs, at that moment she was focused on being a stronger Celestial spirit mage and finishing her current mission along with her team more than anything. Or maybe that was also her excuse not to be envious of other pairs.

Leisurely walking alongside the railing, hand trailing the cold handrail, the blonde beauty reached the front side of the ship. Smile slowly covered her face as she took in the beauty of her surroundings. Murmurs of other passengers didn't budge the calmness that the night had offered.

Her below shoulder length golden hair flew as it was blown by the sudden wind. Exposing her porcelain like skin neck. Her hands reached up to rub away the coldness in her arms yet decided to stay longer at the deck.

The shadow reflected over the sea made the blonde beauty knew that someone was approaching her. She didn't have to worry who it might be. She knew, she can protect herself to some sort of trouble if ever may come.

The familiar warmth, that she has no reason not to recognize it from, on her sides told her that she now has company. No need to confirm who it was as she started their conversation.

"This night is so peaceful."

"Indeed it is."

The blonde beauty knew there was no argue with that. No doubt the peacefulness can be felt by anyone on the ship. Including them, who are mages of Fairy Tail that always wary to any sign of trouble or danger.

"But," she continued. Her pink haired companion was left curious. He looked at the blonde beauty, waiting and anticipation as why she had to contradict what she said earlier. "It somehow feels like, a peacefulness or a calmness just before a terrible storm."

They were living a risky life. Every accepted mission doesn't guarantee of safe return (maybe not all but some). There were always uncertainties. And it seemed that the pink haired companion shared the same thoughts after not giving back an answer. Not that the blonde really was waiting for an answer.

The blonde felt the sudden change in the mood. To divert, she turned her head and smiled widely to her companion. Then, she cautiously stepped on the bottom rails to show her appreciation of the opportunity to do so.

"What are you doing Luce?"

Instead of answering, the blonde beauty just closed her eyes and extended here arms on each side. She tilted her head upwards as she let the forgotten coldness to once again linger on her exposed skin, not minding the other things that surround her. Her lips curved into smile.

Her pink haired companion's eyes were glued at her. Amazed to whatever this blonde beauty was doing. So long as the said blonde was happy.

When a small wave hit that side of the ship, the blonde beauty almost lost her balance. She hastily brought her arms to the handrail to hold but the sudden shocked didn't let her grab tightly into it. If not only to the pink haired companion's fast reaction, the blonde beauty might almost tripped overboard.

"You're really such a weirdo Lucy."

Lucy, the said blonde beauty, chuckled. Even at the wrong words her pink companion had said. "Thanks Natsu."

"For calling you a weirdo, weirdo?"

Lucy couldn't stop a sweat to drop with Natsu's answer but she didn't correct him for what was the thank you for. Then, the blonde beauty went back to what she was doing. She extended her arms again but this time above her head, closed her eyes and put her smile.

The blonde beauty opened her eyes as she felt something slid on her both sides followed by welcoming warmth that enveloped her back. She then found herself secured in between the arms of Natsu, her pink haired companion, "To keep you on board" he explained. His hand firmly held the railing. She smiled.

The blonde beauty was enjoying the moment. The wind, the waves, the scenery, and even the small chatter from other passenger, but moreover the presence of her companion.

"Ahm, Luce? I have something important to tell you."

Looking sideways, Lucy saw Natsu's serious expression. Then it turned soft. Then his cheeks ended up blushing. The blonde beauty's heart stopped beating for a second. She claimed seeing this pink haired companion's change of expressions once. On that day, recalling, she had once mistook Natsu's childish invitation for something heart flattering.

"Or rather to ask." he corrected himself. Taking her silence as acquiescence, he continued. "What can you say about going on a date?" Keeping his eyes but on the blonde beauty.

Surprised as she was, she stared at him. Her throat seemed to freeze her words as she wasn't able to utter a response. Thoughts and fantasies of no longer remembered of that day started to refill her mind.

"D-date?" stuttered answer of the blonde beauty. For one thing, the blonde beauty was not sure if the meaning of date to her held the same meaning of the pink haired companion's. Judging the way he was trying not to look at her directly yet catching a glimpse of her for given chances and the blush that he was trying not to be noticed were saying it was the same. If no one knew that blush wasn't contagious, everyone one would think that the blonde beauty just caught it. "You mean, eating dinner or… or hanging out just the two of us?"

"Yeah... Like what Gajeel and Levy always do when they left Lily with Wendy and Charles. And yeah, just... Just the two of us." said the pink haired companion as his blush grew redder as more blood rushed through his cheeks.

If seconds of silence felt like hours, then Natsu deemed to have waited days.

"S-sure."

The pink haired companion couldn't help but to goofy grin. In return, the blonde beauty smiles sweetly at him. Both of them fell silent as they looked back at the sea, still flashing the smile they were holding. The pink haired companion moved closer as he tried to close the minimal gap between him and the blonde beauty. For he knew the night was cooler than usual.

"By the way Natsu, you're not having motion sickness?" the blonde asked remembering such con of being a dragon slayer.

As if a switch was turned on, the pink haired companion held his mouth to prevent the unwanted substance to come out. "I.. I think Troia is... Is wearing off." said in between gagged. Snatching a kiss from the blonde beauty's cheek, he wobbly walked inside the ship to get help from a certain sky dragon slayer.

Hands holding the side of her cheek where she felt the kiss, she whispered "That dragon slayer, stealing a kiss even before a date." she let out a small giggle. And it turned out the blonde beauty cannot get off the smile that has shown on her face.

After a minute or so of taking in all the serenity she can have before the day of the mission, and after her thoughts had been invaded by the certain pink haired companion, the blonde beauty decided to call it a night.

* * *

**Done? How about sharing your thoughts? Review will surely be appreciated!**  
**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
